villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Changelings (My Little Pony)
The Changelings are the secondary antagonists who first featured in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, and are the minions of their ruler Queen Chrysalis. They are shown to be pony-esque creatures that resemble bugs and have the ability to change their appearance into any other form presented to them at any time. They do not have cutie marks. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, the changelings are shown breaking the magic force field around Canterlot, and later terrorizing Canterlot, as well as taking the form of the main six ponies and engaging in battle with them. They are soon sent far away from Canterlot by Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's combined magic, along with Queen Chrysalis at the end of the episode. In the comic The Return of Queen Chrysalis, they return, having survived their fall, and kidnap the ponies of Ponyville while disguised as animals, taking the ponies' places. The Mane 6 eventually fight them in a similar style to before, and take out a few of them before Pinkie Pie traps the rest in bubblegum using a cannon. Spike is left in charge of the captured changelings as the Mane 6 set out for the changeling kingdom, where Chrysalis is holding Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Some changelings are sent to manipulate the Mane 6 by separating and impersonating them. In the end, all changelings are defeated by Twilight along with Chrysalis and imprisoned by Pinkie Pie, entranced by a costume she set to ask riddles and sing endlessly to them. (Although it is up to the fans to decide for themselves whether the comics are canon) Their interest in taking over Equestria is explained by their source of nourishment being true love, and that Equestria has "more love than they have ever encountered." Queen Chrysalis and the changelings may be based off of Sinisteeds, dark, horse-like creatures who thrive on feeding off of love and emotion in the novel Gossamer by Lois Lowry. The gender of the "soldier" changelings is not certain, but since they seem to be based off of insect colonies, it's possible that they're male. Personality The changelings are shown to be evil, mischievous, cruel and feral individuals. Trivia *When the changelings shatter the barrier around Canterlot, it looks similar to when Voldemort destroys the barrier around Hogwarts in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. *The way Chrysalis and her army of changelings are sent flying into the distance echoes Team Rocket "blasting off". *Changelings slightly resemble Thestrals from Harry Potter *The comics depict the changelings (or at least three of them, one with armor) landing in the same area as their queen after their defeat in A Canterlot Wedding. However, in the episode only one changeling was shown flying in the same direction as her, as they are scattered in all directions. *They are based of the original Changelings from folklores *There are theories that duplicate background ponies seen throughout the episodes are actually changelings in disguise. Gallery c(transformed).JPG|Changelings disguised as three of the six mane Category:My Little Pony villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Equine Category:Minion Category:Teams Category:Outcast Category:Parasite Category:Asexual Category:Gaolers Category:Amoral Category:Imposters Category:Kidnapper Category:Living Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Animal Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Hungry Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Recurring villain Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Creature Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Emotion Vampires